


Strawberries & Cinnamon

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Desperation, Dominant Yang Jeongin, Edging, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyunjin keeps checking if he's doing well, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Scenting, Sensitive Hwang Hyunjin, Sex Work, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: “You’re mean,” He mumbled, hiding his face now that he was actually being touched and it instantly flustered him. “Really.”“And I haven’t even shown you my mean side,” Jeongin mused, moving his hand under his pants and dipping under his boxers, brushing over his bare cock and having Hyunjin squealing. “We should get you naked, hm?”Hyunjin nodded, letting Jeongin help him out of his clothes until he tried pulling off his sweater and the alpha suddenly clasped his hands over it. “No,” He whispered, pressing down harder. “Not today.”“Puppy wants to hide in his sweater?” Jeongin asked, uncommon when alphas usually tried showing themselves off as much as possible, but he wasn’t all that confused by him, Hyunjin nodding with big eyes. “Alright, keep it on baby.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 21
Kudos: 417





	Strawberries & Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> a very very soft dom omega Jeongin x sub alpha Hyunjin concept <3
> 
> I got the concept from my friend @inn_ecent on twitter and she allowed me to work it out !! Thank you bby <3333
> 
> If you wanna read more of my stuff I also post short scenarios on my twitter @CH4NGBUN 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this, please keep negative comments to yourself, I worked quite hard

Jeongin never thought there was anything shameful about his job. Not about him doing the things he did and not about the alphas who came in for his help. He ran a sex service, and he was proud of it. 

Because he knew that his clients were happy with him. They came by shy and embarrassed, begging him not to say anything to anyone. He wouldn’t even think about exposing the alphas like that, it was not how he did things. 

The thing was, he got the alphas that wanted to be submissive. The ones who needed to break free from the stereotype that their status held. Who needed someone to take control of them even if his sessions were only an hour. 

It had gotten to a point where Jeongin didn’t care about the money anymore. He loved how they would thank him for how good they felt and how they sometimes cried because it could be emotional to accept that. He would just kiss their forehead and tell them they had been good for him. 

He had another client scheduled for tonight. Someone he hadn’t seen before. He had a few regulars, but most of them were just there once and got too embarrassed to come back. Disappointing, but understandable. 

When he was looking for his client, he was easy to recognise. The alpha was standing confident, his chest puffed out and his back straight; like he had been taught to do. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and a white cap, just like he had said. 

Jeongin walked confident as well. He didn’t care for stereotypes at all, marching past the people without a second thought and ignoring the whispers about how wrong he was to do so. “You, come with me.”

The alpha looked scared, his eyes a little wide and his posture breaking for a second. He didn’t expect him to be so pretty, had just been happy to find someone who dommed alphas. “You’re Jeongin?”

He nodded curtly, cocking his head to the side and catching how Hyunjin shifted just a little, a cocky smile immediately growing on his face. “Don’t ask questions and listen to me, hm?” Jeongin instructed, reaching up to readjust his own hair. “I told you to come along with me.”

Hyunjin nodded, trying not to tear up because he had already messed up and he didn’t want Jeongin to be angry at him. He followed behind him obediently when the omega started walking, blushing when he knew other people could see an /alpha/ following an /omega/.

Now, Hyunjin was still very attached to his traditions. He had been raised with the stereotype and he had to go through each of his ruts alone so far. He hadn’t told a single person about this appointment, because nobody had any clue about his submissive tendencies. 

Jeongin guided him along to a building, opening the door for him and Hyunjin walking through before the omega entered as well and he was locked in. “Pick one of the rooms, the way it looks inside will be a surprise.”

And if Hyunjin showed obvious discomfort at the room he’d pick, he’d let him try again without a second thought. For now, he was standing by the door as Hyunjin awkwardly shuffled forward. “What’s the difference?” He asked, inspecting the doors that all had a different symbol on them.

“Each of them have a different concept and different toys to play with,” Jeongin explained, amused by the way Hyunjin gasped at the idea. “Don’t overthink it, they’re all fun in their own way. I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt aside from if you want me to.”

Hyunjin nodded, finally choosing a room with a light blue butterfly on it. “This one,” He whispered, looking to Jeongin and fumbling with his fingers. He was nervous enough to be trembling. “Is that good?”

The omega hummed, opening the door and showing him the inside. It was pretty and light blue inside as well, a bed with silk sheets and a blue curtain around it. Honestly, it looked pleasant, but then there were the toys attached to the wall. 

It was a bunch of paddles and whips, Hyunjin swallowing thickly and looking at Jeongin once more, calmed by the omega’s presence but put on edge by his scent. He hoped Jeongin didn’t hate his scent. “Do you still want this room or would you rather pick a different one?”

He was determined, huffing and stepping inside, turning around and having his fists balled at his sides. “I-I’m ready,” He promised, cursing himself for the stumble in his words. “I can be good for you!”

Jeongin chuckled, locking the door to make sure there was no way they would be interrupted. He felt a little sorry for the alpha, watching him stand and somehow still manage to be clumsy. 

“You’re very emotionally sensitive, aren’t you?” Jeongin wondered, guiding Hyunjin to sit on the bed and starting to brush his fingers through his hair, the alpha surprised by the sudden change of emotion. “I know you’ll be good for me, please stop being so scared.”

“Sorry,” Hyunjin whispered, closing his eyes at the gentle touches. “I’m just so excited that I can finally be good for someone. I-it’s what I’ve wanted for so long.”

“Can you strip for me while I get some toys, hm?” The younger wondered, figuring he should take a gentle approach with the alpha, especially considering that he’s been waiting for it. Hyunjin nodded, immediately reaching for the bottom of his shirt and starting to lift it. “Good boy.”

Hyunjin was completely naked by the time he got the toys, not knowing how to compose himself and looking at Jeongin in anticipation once more. He was really just relying on Jeongin’s guidance. 

Jeongin smiled upon seeing his body. He looked awfully soft for an alpha, his body slim and only having a hint of abs rather than all the alphas he got with rock hard stomachs. He thought about how it might be fun to tickle him. Not now, though. 

He put down the toys for a moment and moved his hands to Hyunjin’s body, starting to feel him up with traces of his fingertips. “Do you understand that I’m going to spank you because I think you like it?” He wondered, moving in gentle circles. “It’s not to punish you at all.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin breathed, starting to arch under the touch and the softest moan passing his lips to make him flustered. “I understand.”

“You’re pretty,” Jeongin praised, watching how Hyunjin’s cock twitched at the words, the older squealing softly . “Looks like the tough alpha likes being pretty.”

“Don’t call me an alpha, please,” He requested, carefully watching what Jeongin was doing to try and keep up with everything that was happening. “I-I don’t want to be reminded of it when I’m like this.”

“Alright, baby,” The omega adjusted, letting his fingers trace down his sides so that Hyunjin whined embarrassingly loud. “Are you ready to start now?”

“We didn’t start yet?” Hyunjin asked, who had been worried that they had already been halfway through the scene by now, that it would all end soon. Jeongin shook his head and laughed. “Oh, wow.”

“God, you’re adorable,” Jeongin gushed, stroking his face gently and tutting. “You didn’t give me an answer, though. Are you ready to start?”

Hyunjin nodded, swallowing thickly once more as he mentally prepared himself. He didn’t know if he would like the pain he would feel from whatever Jeongin was about to do, but he was excited anyways. 

“So eager,” He mused, pinching his nipple in a quick action to make Hyunjin jerk just the slightest. “Can you get on all fours for me? I need to reach your cute little butt.”

Which was definitely a way that he never expected his ass to be described, but that didn’t make him love it any less. He pushed himself up and used Jeongin’s guidance to get in the exact position he was desired. 

“Very good,” Jeongin repeated, only making him feel more giddy to the point where he expressed it by wiggling his butt as an invitation. “Use the stoplight system to safeword, okay?”  
“Okay,” Hyunjin whispered, twitching and his hips bucking forward as he felt the tassels of a flogger run over his ass. He just couldn’t help but get even more excited at the feeling. “Hurt me, please.”

“Cute,” Jeongin smiled, taking away the tassels and then letting it come down on his ass, Hyunjin shooting forward and whining, grabbing the silk sheets and hiding his face in them. “Do you like that, pup?”

Hyunjin nodded into the bedding and whimpered, getting back into his proper position as he waited for more. “Feels good,” He promised, shaking but for a different reason. “More, please.”

So Jeongin did, he kept spanking him until the skin was red and raw and Hyunjin started crying out for him to stop. Whenever Hyunjin begged him like that he would pause and check in on him, and the alpha promised he would use the safeword if needed. 

When Hyunjin reached back both of his hands to protect his ass, he stopped anyway. He put away the flogger and shushed him, gently taking his wrists and pulling his hands away to look at the damage. “Such a good boy,” He said once more. “Took it so well.”

He turned the alpha over and despite Hyunjin flinching at the contact against the bed, he was still smiling up at Jeongin in bliss. “I-I really like this.” 

“I’m glad,” Jeongin returned the smile, brushing his hands over his chest and feeling him up like he did before, calming him down. “You’re doing really good for me, I promise. What do you want, hm? I’m not going to spank you any more.”

The alpha giggled in excitement when he realised he had taken all the spanks without a single protest. “Touch me?” He asked, his cock dripping on his stomach. “It hurts a little. B-but you don’t have to.”

Jeongin hummed, sliding his hands down and skipping over his member to scratch his nails over his thighs, watching Hyunjin spread his legs and hide his face behind one of his hands. He kept teasing him like that before realising the alpha was too desperate to be good to beg and gave in. 

He wrapped his hand around Hyunjin’s cock and drew a gasp from the older, starting to stroke him at a regular pace and letting his gaze drift to the clock. He wouldn’t be able to complete his plan of teasing him, seeing as they only had five minutes left. It was his fault for getting carried away when spanking. 

So he decided that as long as Hyunjin didn’t know the time was almost over, it didn’t matter. Hyunjin was his last client for today, anyways, so it didn’t matter too much if they went on just a little longer. It felt too mean to make him cum in five minutes after the alpha had been so good. 

He twisted his wrist just right while he stroked him, squeezing him or focussing on the head every now and then. They kept eye contact the entire time, but somehow managed for it to not be strange. It was more intimate than Jeongin liked to admit. 

The alpha’s moans were shy, looking away every so often when he got overwhelmed at how intense it was. Hyunjin’s eyes flitted to the clock, and he gasped, grabbing Jeongin’s wrist. “O-our time is up.” He said, pointing to it.

“I know,” Jeongin grinned, letting his hand be stilled but refusing to let go. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, okay? We can take our time.”

Hyunjin bit his lip, nodding and letting go of Jeongin’s wrist, the omega continuing to stroke him. He lifted both of his hands to cover his face, peeking through his fingers and watching the younger smile at him fondly.

“You wanna cum for me?” He asked, reaching up his other hand to play with his nipple and watching Hyunjin twitch more. “You can whenever you feel it build up, okay? Good boys deserve to cum.” 

And Hyunjin came embarrassingly quick after he said that, squealing and moving his hands off of his face to twist into the silk instead, hoping he didn’t accidentally rip it in the back of his mind. 

Jeongin chuckled as he stroked him through it, moving his other hand from his nipple to just hold his waist. “You were holding that in, hm?” He teased, letting him go when Hyunjin started whining in oversensitivity. “Good boy.”

He gave Hyunjin a moment to catch his breath, cleaning him off with a towel and gently caressing him every now and then. “Thank you,” Hyunjin whispered, stars in his eyes as he watched Jeongin. “I really liked that, thank you.”

“You can come back any time,” Jeongin promised, turning him over and starting to massage some lotion into his ass, apologising for bruising the skin so much and Hyunjin laying as still as possible while promising he didn’t mind. “I had fun playing with you.”

They ended up going twenty minutes past their official end time, simply because Jeongin refused to let him go before he properly took care of him. Hyunjin didn’t allow him to walk him home, because he didn’t want the omega out alone late at night. 

Seeing as Jeongin didn’t kiss his clients, they parted with an awkward hug. Jeongin gave in a little and stroked his cheek, just in case this was the last time he would see his pretty face. 

+

Hyunjin was waiting nervously again, only a week later. He had really meant for it to only be a one time thing, but he couldn’t get the treatment out of his head. Besides, Jeongin was extremely attractive. 

“There you are,” Jeongin joked, Hyunjin spooked again when he hadn’t been paying attention, giving a breathy reply that was meant as a greeting. “I was hoping to see you again.” 

Once more he took him to the building, Hyunjin getting shy after entering when he started replaying the events from the last time in his mind. “I missed you.” Hyunjin whispered, even though it was wrong of him to say. 

Jeongin paused for a moment, not giving him a reply. “Choose one of the rooms, it’s alright if you pick the same as last time.” He explained instead, Hyunjin refused to be upset when he knew he wouldn’t get a reply. 

He just quickly walked into a room with a pink spiral without thinking, trying to flee from his embarrassment and therefore not getting the chance to overthink it. When he saw what it looked like, he gasped. 

Bondage, obviously. There were different coloured ropes on the walls that were ready for use and the bed was simple; stripped of the sheets and just leaving a pink mattress cover. He wondered if the sheets were gone because someone else had been here before him. 

It smelled like another alpha. He didn’t like the scent at all, yet he couldn’t say anything about it. “You’re jealous,” Jeongin mused, leaning against the doorpost. “Do you want to go to a different room? Your pheromones are going crazy.”

Hyunjin squinted at him, not liking how Jeongin was talking about him like he was too weak to deal with this. “I don’t need to.” He growled, refraining from using his alpha voice. 

“Some fun things might happen if we go to another room,” Jeongin purred, sauntering over and stroking Hyunjin’s face, watching his eyes flutter shut for a second at the touch. He leaned in so he could whisper in his ear. “I might let you fuck me.”

The alpha growled softly in interest, watching Jeongin carefully once he pulled away and almost looking like he didn't trust the words. “Really?” He wondered, enjoying having him so close when it meant he could smell Jeongin’s strawberry scent. 

Jeongin hummed, gently grabbing his hand to bring him along, going into a room with a white bird on the door. There was a mix of scents at the doorpost, but none inside the room. “Nobody likes this room upon first sight, they’re too impatient to find out the concept.”

Hyunjin could kind of understand that. The room just had a simple white bed in the middle, no toys hung on the wall or set anywhere else. It was plain, but Hyunjin would describe it as comfortable rather than simple. “What’s the concept?”  
“Pretty vanilla,” Jeongin smiled, walking over after he closed the door and sitting down on the bed first. “It’s just for sex, I personally favour it because it’s so easy to get rid of stress here.”

Somehow, Hyunjin felt honoured that the omega took him to his favourite room and told him why. “Do you want me t-to help you destress?” He asked, standing in front of Jeongin while fiddling with his hands. “I don’t know how good I can help, but I’ll try!”

“Of course you can, puppy,” Jeongin smiled, taking his hand and pulling him down on the bed, Hyunjin immediately shifting to sit up again. “I’ll open myself up and then you can watch, hm?”

Hyunjin pouted because he wanted to touch as well, but still accepted it, sitting back and watching Jeongin intensely. 

The omega stripped, Hyunjin’s eyes uncontrollably flickering all over his body because /good god/ Jeongin was beautiful. He reached back and dipped his fingers into his own slick, only a little worked up from the idea and not having much yet. 

He collected it on his fingers and reached out to put them on Hyunjin’s lips, the alpha opening up almost immediately and sucking the slick off, humming at the taste and noticing the scent intensify when the sight was affecting Jeongin. 

“Just like that, baby,” Jeongin encouraged, Hyunjin starting to bob his head up and down while looking at the omega through his eyelashes. “Make sure you clean everything up, yeah? I don’t want you wasting any of it.”

Hyunjin’s own scent kept growing thicker too, the cinnamon quickly starting to grow stronger and wrapping around the strawberry. The room was getting filled up with their pheromones, and his alpha senses were so satisfied. 

Jeongin pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached back. He was going to finger himself with the same fingers that had been in Hyunjin’s mouth and the older felt like he might go crazy as all he could do was watch. 

The omega chuckled at his whimpers, slipping the digits in and starting to ride on them slowly, cocking his head to the side as he watched Hyunjin’s reaction. “You’re gonna be patient for me, right? You’re gonna sit and watch until I say you can do something else?”

He nodded, panting softly from excitement. There was a beautiful omega in front of him, and he would be able to fuck him once Jeongin said he could. Any sane person would understand it wasn’t his fault for being so excited. 

“P-please,” Hyunjin begged, flinching when he knew he was being disobedient for begging. He needed to shut up and watch, begging was the total opposite of that. “I want you so bad.”

“So needy,” Jeongin mocked, making sure to exaggerate his expression when he sunk down on his fingers once more. “Oh, fuck-” He moaned, opening his eyes and grinning when he saw Hyunjin had grabbed his own cock through his jeans. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Hyunjin hissed, withdrawing his hand and biting his bottom lip lightly. Only a little longer without being touched and he wouldn’t be able to be good anymore. Whimpering softly to try and catch Jeongin’s attention. 

Jeongin watched him, pulling his fingers back and pushing them against Hyunjin’s lips once more, the alpha eagerly sucking on them and weaving his tongue around and between the digits. 

When Jeongin drew back the digits he started whimpering, lolling out his tongue to try and chase after them, making distressed little noises and getting shushed by the omega after. “Stop whining, don’t you wanna fuck me?”

At the mention of it, Hyunjin immediately shut up. His eyes went big and he sat patient again now that he knew something would happen soon. Jeongin helped him out of his clothes and moved to sit on his lap, reaching back and positioning Hyunjin’s cock at his entrance. 

He sank down on it slowly and watched Hyunjin’s face, the older’s mouth opening wide and his eyes going hooded as he filled Jeongin up. “O-oh that feels so good,” He gasped, resisting the urge to grab his waist. “Oh fuck.”

“You like that?” Jeongin teased, soon settling all the way down and just simply thinking Hyunjin was adorable, reaching up his hands to tangle in the alpha’s hair. “As if I can’t tell from the way you’re gasping and moaning.”

The alpha whimpered, leaning forward and hiding his face in Jeongin’s shoulder, sniffling softly and worrying Jeongin. “Are you hurt, darling?” He asked, massaging his scalp gently and trying to coax a reply from him. “Why are you crying, hm?”

“Feels so good,” Hyunjin explained, small sniffles still filtering through the air every now and then. He was trembling against Jeongin, hands curled into fists in between their bodies. “I really like this.”

“Poor thing,” Jeongin cooed, shushing him gently. “How can I ride you when you’re holding me so close, baby? Do you need me to warm you instead?”

“M sorry,” Hyunjin apologised, drying his tears with Jeongin’s shoulder. “M gonna go in rut next week, s-so ‘m a little emotional. I-I don’t wanna be alone again.”

“You don’t have anyone to help you through it?” The omega asked, feeling him shake his head. “I’m sorry, pup. I can’t help you, I have too many appointments.”

“Oh, you don’t have to!” He denied, even though Jeongin could feel the alpha’s cock twitch at the idea. “I just wanted to explain why I’m,,, ruining it.”

“Don’t say that,” Jeongin denied, moving one of his hands down to stroke his back, shushing him more as he started to grind against his cock slowly, pushing Hyunjin’s face closer in his shoulder. “You’re okay, yeah?”

Hyunjin sobbed against his shoulder softly, moving one of the hands he kept between the two of them to wrap around Jeongin’s neck and pulling him even closer. “You feel so good.” He laughed wetly.

“You should give me your address when we’re done,” The younger sighed, not knowing why he was acting like this when he usually wasn’t bothered by his other clients saying they would go into rut soon. ”I’ll try to visit when you’re in rut, I can’t promise you anything.”

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Hyunjin promised, starting to give small bucks with his hips inside because /fuck/ Jeongin felt good. “Let me fuck you missionary?”

“Alright, baby,” Jeongin agreed, getting off of his lap and laying down on his back, Hyunjin crawling over to hover over him and then reaching down to position himself at Jeongin’s slick entrance again, sliding in and biting his lip. “You’re so cute.”

The alpha started thrusting the best he could, eventually leaning down to lay on Jeongin’s chest as he hid his face in his neck, his hips giving little bucks as he breathed in the strawberry scent. 

Jeongin once more wrapped his arms around Hyunjin, tangling his hands in his hair and holding him close. “Do you want kisses, pup?” He asked, which was definitely wrong of him. He shouldn’t break his own rules with someone who only came by for the second time when he had clients who had been regulars for months. 

Hyunjin pulled back, face still streaked with tears and his eyes rimmed red as he waited for Jeongin to lean up and connect their lips. The alpha didn’t have much experience with kissing, clumsily moving against Jeongin. 

Even though Jeongin assumed he should think it was annoying, he couldn’t stop himself from only finding Hyunjin more adorable. “Easy, baby,” He shushed. “Go slow, yeah? No need to hurry.”

“I wanna kiss you before you change your mind,” Hyunjin panted, missing Jeongin’s mouth when he went back in and tearing up again. He had no idea what he was doing; he couldn’t even keep thrusting his hips while kissing. “I-I need to get as much as possible.”

“Let’s take a break, okay?” Jeongin asked, pushing him back slightly and Hyunjin trying to chase after his lips desperately, fresh tears running down his face. “You can be a good boy for me and take a break, right?”  
Hyunjin sniffled, shaking his head and trying to dive in once more, pushed back more forcefully. “We’ll run out of time,” He panicked, his breathing speeding up and his hips restarting their movement when he didn’t have to concentrate on kissing anymore. “W-we’ll run out!”

Jeongin felt sorry for him, sitting up so that Hyunjin was forced to pull out and grabbed his face. “You’re not going to safeword, so I will. I want to stop now.” And it was for Hyunjin’s safety, so that the alpha wouldn’t spiral deeper. 

No matter how desperate Hyunjin was and what the situation was, he would never ignore someone safewording. He got worried instead, eyes flickering over Jeongin’s face and pushing away his own mindset. “A-are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

The omega leaned forward, pecking his lips gently and smiling. “I don’t want you to fuck me when you’re in such distress,” Jeongin explained, brushing his thumbs over Hyunjin’s cheekbones. “You won’t have to pay me for this session, okay? Let’s just hang out.”

After a moment longer of him promising Hyunjin that everything was alright and the older finally gave up in his attempts of convincing him he could keep going. He leaned forward and cuddled against Jeongin’s chest, apologising in a soft voice. 

Jeongin laid him down and cleaned him up, placing soft kisses on his chest and being a lot quicker when cleaning himself. “You wanna get back in the outfit you were wearing before or do you want some of the clothes I keep here?”

Hyunjin nodded, putting on his own boxers and then following behind Jeongin like a lost dog, the omega helping him step into the sweatpants and pulling the large hoodie over his head for him. The alpha immediately recognized how strong the strawberry scent was, figuring it must be some of Jeongin’s old clothes. 

“Do you wanna stay here for tonight?” Jeongin suggested, breaking yet another rule but only feeling a pinch of regret. “I don’t have any appointments until tomorrow night, so you can just stay here until then.”

Normally, Hyunjin would deny it, but his muscles hurt and if he went home he would be all alone. Besides, it didn’t seem like Jeongin was just offering out of kindness. “O-okay.”

“Come on, then,” The omega invited, guiding him along with a gentle hold on his hand, Hyunjin unable to take his eyes off of the hold and surprised when he was pulled through another room to show.. A home. “This is where I live, so be a little respectful.”

He could definitely notice. Especially in the way the room smelled dangerously like strawberry. Jeongin smiled upon seeing his reaction, walking a little slower so that Hyunjin could look around and ended up in the kitchen. 

“Is there anything you don’t like to eat?” Jeongin asked, looking in the fridge and seeing he still had some leftovers. “Do you like chicken?”

Hyunjin nodded, timid now in his way of being respectful. He waited for Jeongin to get done warming up the chicken in the microwave before the omega gave it to him, the older picking up a piece and taking shy bites. 

“I don’t think I need to ask, but are you comfortable sharing a bed with me tonight?” He wondered, the alpha shaking his head with a mouthful of chicken. “I figured you would be, don’t do any creepy shit while I’m sleeping though.”

The alpha shook his head wildly again, he would never do something like that to him. He was already glad that he didn’t have to stumble home alone and that everyone would be able to smell his sadness. 

“You should take a nap once you finish eating,” Jeongin suggested, even though Hyunjin knew he wouldn’t have been able to get out of it now. “I want you to get some rest, you seemed tired even when I was just coming to meet you.”

+

Jeongin had been trying to find some free time all week long, but every time he had gotten another urgent appointment. Mating season was coming up, and it made people more needy than they were otherwise. 

He changed his mind. If he wouldn’t be able to go during the day, he would just go late at night. The client was causing him some trouble by trying to court him, but he was strong and experienced enough to kick him out and demand extra payment. 

And then he got to Hyunjin’s apartment as quick as he could. He didn’t know exactly when the alpha’s rut started, but he knew it was going on when he didn’t receive a request for an appointment that week. 

When he knocked on the door, it took a while for it to be opened. Hyunjin was sweaty and looked downright sick, his posture sagged with exhaustion and still managing to work a smile on his face. “I didn’t expect you to actually visit.”

The omega frowned, pressing a hand to Hyunjin’s forehead and noticing how he was burning up. “Have you eaten anything?” He worried, forcing himself through the door and noticing how the house was an actual mess. 

It was obvious that Hyunjin had been humping pretty much anything in sight, the alpha probably overcome by bursts of need while trying to do normal things. “Not really.” Hyunjin said sheepishly, seeming a little nervous to let him in. 

Jeongin got close to Hyunjin in preparation for a hug, but the alpha gagged and clasped his hand over his mouth. “W-what’s that smell?” He asked, not meaning to be rude but led by his dizziness. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jeongin apologized sincerely, stepping away. “I just got done with work, I’ll go take a shower, if you’ll let me use yours.”

Hyunjin nodded before thinking, just wanting the scent gone so he could absorb himself in the strawberry that the omega usually carried with him. Jeongin just ruffled his hair and followed Hyunjin’s directions to the bathroom. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin tried making himself something to eat in an attempt to make Jeongin proud. He only managed to get about halfway through the food before he felt another one of the waves of need wash over him, shivering as he tried to hold it back. 

There was only so much he could do before it got too much, whining softly and taking a pillow from the couch, folding it in half and putting it on the table before putting his raw and irritated cock in between and starting to hump again. 

He let out needy little whines as he bit down on his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, sniffling softly because it hurt and he needed it so bad. He closed his eyes to try and distract himself with thoughts, just thinking about the way Jeongin had touched him before. 

It didn’t help much, though. He could still feel how it stung against the rough cotton and how it only made him more desperate for pleasure. 

“Oh, baby,” Jeongin cooed, only dressed in a towel draped around his waist when he didn’t have a change of clothes and rushing over to the alpha. “That must hurt, hm? How about letting me help?”

The alpha purred, disregarding the pillow and grabbing Jeongin to hide his face in his neck, humping against his body and breathing in the strawberry scent. “Please.” He kept whimpering on repeat, completely delirious. 

Jeongin tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of his head again, letting him take in the scent when he had been alone all week. He pulled Hyunjin back gently and moved in to kiss at his neck, the alpha whining and giving him the access. 

He kept kissing down his body, slowly sinking to his knees until he could take a hold on his cock and placed kisses over that as well. Jeongin kept going until he kissed his swollen head and looked up at Hyunjin. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Not even a second after Jeongin wrapped his mouth around him, he reached down and tangled his hand in his hair. He kept pulling on it lightly on accident and muttering apologies while Jeongin worked him with practiced perfection. 

The fact that he had been playing with himself to the point where it hurt only made him more sensitive, Jeongin’s mouth unfairly warm and soft as a change to the rough and scraping he had grown used to. 

“I-I don’t wanna knot your mouth,” Hyunjin suddenly said, tears in his eyes with how good he felt and trying to use that as his warning that he was going to cum soon. “Please, don’t let me knot your mouth.”

Jeongin hummed around him, putting both of his hands on the base of his cock to wrap around where the knot was swelling, continuing to suck him off with wet noises and making Hyunjin’s knees buckle. 

He came with his voice lost, unable to warn Jeongin as his knot swelled to its full size and he came, the omega wrapping his hands around the base tighter because he knew it was the most uncomfortable feeling for alphas. “Good boy, there we go baby.”

Hyunjin whined, bucking into his hands when his instincts wanted a warm omega hole to lock into, his cum now uselessly dripping onto Jeongin’s face and in his mouth. Jeongin stood up with his hands still encasing the throbbing knot. 

“Don’t you think you should clean up after yourself, hm?” Jeongin teased, the alpha nodding frantically and immediately leaning forward to lap up the cum from his face with little licks. “That’s a good dog.”

The alpha whimpered, slowly starting to feel the need calm down and his licks turning calmer. “I’m sorry,” He whispered once he came back to his usual mindset, rut leaving him alone for just a moment. “I really tried to hold it back.”

Jeongin smiled, grabbing Hyunjin’s wrist gently and guiding him so his hand would be on his crotch, still covered by the towel around his waist. “I liked it,” The younger promised, letting go of his wrist so he could do whatever he wanted. “You wanna touch me?”

He looked away with a fierce blush, mumbling before he realized he had to speak up. “Can I eat you out?” Hyunjin wondered, still refusing to meet Jeongin’s gaze despite how bad he wanted to see his reaction. “You taste so sweet.”

With a gentle smile, Jeongin reached down and untied the towel to drop it, Hyunjin’s knot gone down enough for it to no longer be uncomfortable if gone untouched. He turned over and bent over the table, looking over his shoulder and reaching back to pull his cheeks apart. “Go ahead.”

It was as if Hyunjin had been waiting for the permission, falling to his knees and pulling Jeongin’s cheeks apart himself, diving in and immediately starting to lap over his hole. The best part was that this wasn’t even influenced by his rut; just unsaturated Hyunjin. 

And it was obvious that the alpha was trying to repay him this way, desperate licking at his hole and sucking every now and then to get more of the slick, humming and moaning as he did so. 

He was hit by another wave of need while he was doing so, his hands tensing where they had a tight grip on his ass and his licking growing deeper. Jeongin payed more attention from then on, not wanting Hyunjin to slip up and try to fuck him without preparation. 

But aside from that he allowed himself to enjoy it. It was very rare for him to allow people to use their tongue on him like that; it left him vulnerable. 

“Jinnie,” He called, knowing he got the alpha’s attention when he felt the hands on his ass loosen just a little. “How about I get ready for you to fuck me, hm? So you can fill me up with your knot.”

The alpha panted and let go, stepping back and waiting for Jeongin to stand, the younger turning around and watching how Hyunjin’s face had gotten covered in his slick, wet and messy. 

“How about you go take a shower while I get ready?” Jeongin suggested, one hand on his shoulder to keep his attention, the alpha grabbing it and sniffing at his wrist for more of his scent, giving him puppy dog eyes. “We’re not gonna get anywhere if I go with you, darling.”

Even though he pouted, Hyunjin knew he was right. And he was disgusting, that was pretty much expected from the state he was in. Jeongin didn’t blame him for it, but he figured he needed a shower to relax anyways. 

Meanwhile Jeongin neatly opened himself up, not that affected by it when it were his own fingers but enough to make him wet, sighing softly when he didn’t know how rough Hyunjin was going to be when he didn’t have control over it. 

The older hadn’t even taken the effort to dry himself off, the strawberry scent now sticking to the walls to make him rush over and grab Jeongin’s hips, panting and sighing when he finally had the omega in front of him again. 

Jeongin barely had time to draw back his fingers before Hyunjin pushed in, immediately starting to thrust messily and mumbling apologies again, so out of control of what he was doing when his instincts were so demanding. 

He was promised it was okay though, Jeongin reaching back and taking a hold on one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and letting his head fall forward, not having much to do aside from letting himself be used.

Soon enough Hyunjin’s knot was starting to swell again, Jeongin straightening up slowly. “You should knot me in missionary, yeah?” He suggested, the alpha growling and being quick to turn them over, Jeongin keeping a hand over his mating gland just in case.   
The alpha whined and pushed deep inside and then he was knotting him, locking the two of them together and bending over to lick at the fingers Jeongin was using to cover his mating gland, trying to convince him to let him do it. “No, puppy.” He laughed. 

Hyunjin growled and went for his lips instead, giving him a soft kiss and his expression softening when the rut ebbed away for a little once more. “M sorry, d-do you wanna go home before it happens again?”

Jeongin shook his head, purposefully clenching around Hyunjin’s knot for a second. “I’m just gonna help you out from now to tomorrow for as long as I can, yeah? Now that I finally have time for you I want to be there for you as much as I can.”

+

When Hyunjin made an appointment the next week, it felt a little awkward for him. Jeongin had seen him in his most vulnerable state and he couldn’t even begin to think about all the times he had tried to mate him only to be stopped by Jeongin’s hand. 

Really, he just made the appointment to apologise for it, coming along without Jeongin needing to say a word even though the omega was actually smiling that time and feeling nervous when he closed the door. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologised as soon as they were inside, turning to Jeongin rather than looking over the doors and yet ending up with his gaze on the floor. “I-I didn’t mean to… use you like that. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again!”

Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows at him, seeming slightly frustrated. “Why do you think I would’ve done it if I didn’t want to?” He asked. “I went to you as soon as I had spare time because I was so worried about you suffering.”

“O-oh,” The alpha stammered, looking down in humiliation. “Sorry.”

He sighed, stepping closer and hooking two fingers under his chin and making him look up. He leaned forward and gently pecked Hyunjin’s lips, smiling after he pulled away and cocking his head to the side. “Don’t apologise, yeah?”

Hyunjin nodded, averting his gaze before sighing and impulsively looking Jeongin straight in the eyes. “You’re very pretty.” 

Jeongin chuckled, letting go of his face to pet his hair for a moment, he swore he didn’t have feelings for the alpha, but he himself could surely notice how his behaviour was drastically different than with his usual clients. “Pick a room.”

The older nodded, going past some while keeping Jeongin’s favourite in mind but still ending up in front of a room with a water drop on it. The entrance smelled funky, a recent lingering scent on it. “C-can you open it?”  
“Of course, darling,” Jeongin smiled, figuring he might just be scared of the confrontation that would be presented to him in the room. He took a hold on the handle and slowly pushed it open, looking into the room to make sure everything was in order. “What the fuck?”

It was the same client who had refused to leave last time. Who he had specifically told not to come back. Yet here he was, sitting on the bed while using toys that Jeongin had never given him permission to use. 

Jeongin was fuming within seconds, growling as he made his way over and grabbed him by the ear, tugging him harshly and grabbing the toy, pulling it off and throwing it aside. “I told you not to come back, why the fuck did you break in and think it was a good idea to use /my/ stuff.”

The man whimpered and Jeongin kicked him, ending up with the alpha’s cock twitching and making him let go in disgust. Hyunjin was helplessly standing at the entrance, he didn’t know if he should involve himself or if Jeongin could handle it perfectly fine. 

“Hyunjin baby?” Jeongin called, his voice sweet and beckoning. He didn’t feel any anger towards Hyunjin, and therefore it was easy to mask his annoyance. “Can you help me throw this pervert out, hm?”

Nodding, the alpha came over and grabbed the other by his arm, snarling when he smelled like cigarettes and his hand tightening a little more. He was possessive, upset that this person was making ‘his’ omega angry. “Where?”

“Just throw him out the door we came in, please,” The omega smiled, enjoying how he could see the panic grow on the pervert’s face. “Don’t bother with clothes, he’s made it very clear he won’t need them.”

The older nodded, following the demands like the perfect guard dog he was and for once actually using the strength he usually forced away. He opened the door and ignored his cries for him to at least put his clothes on as he threw him out with a stone look on his face. “Don’t come back.” He said, right before closing the door. 

When he went back to Jeongin he could allow his expression to drop again, the omega putting a hand on his face and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “Thank you, puppy,” He whispered. “My sweet guard dog, aren’t you?”

Hyunjin closed his eyes at the touch as he always did, leaning into it and sighing. “I hate alphas,” He whispered. “So arrogant.”

“You probably wanna pick a different room,” Jeongin said, letting go of his face and slapping his cheek lightly twice. “I’ll go clean up the toys he used. Leave the door open of the room you choose so I can find you.”

Once more, he nodded. He waited for Jeongin to take the toys out of the room before he entered it, possessive and wanting to drown out the cigarettes with his cinnamon, sitting down on the bed and forcing out pheromones. He had picked this room, he wanted this room. 

Jeongin had a surprised smile on his face when he entered, not too bothered by the amount of cinnamon now clouding the room. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing when he noticed the pout on Hyunjin’s lips. 

He lifted his chin, giving him a sweet kiss that made Hyunjin giggle softly. “You sure you want this room, baby?” Jeongin asked, asking for extra confirmation. “I might use the same toys he used if you do.”

“Can you tell me what the concept is here?” Hyunjin asked, Jeongin getting on the bed with him and pushing him on his back slowly, starting to press kisses to his cheeks as the softest foreplay ever. “Please?”

“Overstimulation and edging,” Jeongin explained casually, touching his face again and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Piss play as well, but you have to prepare a few hours before coming here for that.”

Hyunjin giggled, the kisses on his face too sweet to match Jeongin’s words. “I’ve edged before!” He exclaimed, a blush spreading on his cheeks when the omega pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yeah?” The younger asked softly, hovering over Hyunjin’s lips, breath ghosting over it. “How many times did you edge yourself in one session?” 

“Like…Three times!” Hyunjin grinned, convinced that it was an insane amount and proud of himself, expecting Jeongin to be shocked. “Which is a lot of times.” He added, just because he didn’t really notice a change of expression. 

Jeongin sighed softly, leaning down and finally connecting their lips. Hyunjin responded eagerly, trying to push into it as much as he could and immediately poking at the omega’s lips with his tongue to try and pry them open. 

He denied him access and Hyunjin whined softly, but had to accept the rejection. “Three times,” Jeongin mumbled against his lips, giving him a few pecks before indulging in it properly again. “How about we try five?”

The alpha whined, pushing him away slightly with wide eyes, Jeongin’s features still remaining as calm as ever. “T-that’s too much! Even one ‘s really tiring.” He protested, unable to stress further when Jeongin rested his hand on his face. 

“Don’t work yourself up so much,” Jeongin shushed, brushing over the skin right under his eye with his thumb. His smile was always so gentle and relaxing. “Let’s just see how far we get, yeah? I believe in my baby pup.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispered, pouting slightly only to receive a kiss on his bottom lip and getting the corners of his mouth to curl up. “B-but you can’t get mad if I’m sleepy after!”

“I would never get mad at such a cutie,” The younger denied, trailing his hand down so it went over Hyunjin’s chest to fold over his crotch, gently palming him. “I just wanna torture you for a little, hm?”

“You’re mean,” He mumbled, hiding his face now that he was actually being touched and it instantly flustered him. “Really.”

“And I haven’t even shown you my mean side,” Jeongin mused, moving his hand under his pants and dipping under his boxers, brushing over his bare cock and having Hyunjin squealing. “We should get you naked, hm?”

Hyunjin nodded, letting Jeongin help him out of his clothes until he tried pulling off his sweater and the alpha suddenly clasped his hands over it. “No,” He whispered, pressing down harder. “Not today.”

“Puppy wants to hide in his sweater?” Jeongin asked, uncommon when alphas usually tried showing themselves off as much as possible, but he wasn’t all that confused by him, Hyunjin nodding with big eyes. “Alright, keep it on baby.”

The alpha sighed in relief, sometimes getting insecure about his body. He shyly coaxed Jeongin in for another kiss while the younger reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, laying at his side so that he would still be able to kiss him easily. 

“You comfortable, hm?” He wondered, stroking him at a comfortable pace while connecting their lips every now and then, kissing his cheek whenever Hyunjin needed a moment to catch his breath. The alpha nodded, reaching out and lacing his fingers with Jeongin’s free hand. “Good boy.”

Hyunjin giggled, rolling into him a little and cuddling against his chest. “I-it’s almost like we’re mates now.” He whispered, scared of the reaction it would get but unable to stop himself from saying it. 

Jeongin froze for a split second before he smiled, squeezing his hand gently. “I guess it is, huh?” The younger agreed, Hyunjin’s whimpering growing louder until he knew the alpha was about to cum and then quickly grabbing the bottom of his cock, stopping his orgasm. “That’s one, can you go on?”

The alpha nodded against his chest, pushing a little closer and perfectly comfortable like this, hands drawn back in his sleeves to form sweater paws as he mewled softly. “I really love this.”

He kissed the alpha’s hair gently, stroking him quickly to build the orgasm up again only to build it up again. Hyunjin just took it, only starting to break when Jeongin was working him toward his fourth edge. “Can you take it?”

“M tired,” Hyunjin whimpered, pushing against him more and his cock so sensitive from the constant stimulation. He was twitching under Jeongin’s touch, even the fanning of breath against him made him shake. “So tired, just two more.”

“You’re so good for me,” Jeongin praised, shifting a little himself when the slick that built in the back of his pants had become slightly uncomfortable, Hyunjin hiding against him even more. “My good puppy.”

The praise launched him into another orgasm, the omega effortlessly stopping it and making him whine in frustration, trying to buck into his hand to push himself over but being gripped too tight. 

“Can’t do five,” He finally sniffled, too needy and too sleepy to keep going much longer. His eyes kept drooping closed from how tired and deep in subspace he was, comforted by the strawberry once more. “M sorry, ‘m so tired.”

“That’s okay,” Jeongin shushed, tutting at him softly to calm him down as he briefly let go of his cock to rub his back, hand slipped under the sweater to connect with his bare skin. “You’ve been such a good boy, I’m so so proud of you. Do you wanna cum in my mouth, baby?”

Hyunjin shook his head, whimpering in slight distress. “Need to be close,” He sniffled, he didn’t want Jeongin to see the exhaustion on his face and assume he was bored. “W-want Innie close.”

“Is Innie close enough now, hm?” He wondered, reaching down once more to wrap his hand around Hyunjin’s cock and feeling it throb in his hand. Hyunjin needed to cum so frustratingly bad that his bones turned into jelly. “When you’re all hidden away in my chest, is that close enough?”

Nodding, Hyunjin had no control over the sounds slipping past his lips. He knew some of them sounded weird, some of them would never be heard if he had control over it, yet Jeongin only told him he sounded pretty. 

When he came he could only squeal weakly as a warning, sniffling as his cum drooled onto Jeongin’s hand, hips twitching with small bucks as his body forced him to milk himself. “There we go, so pretty for me.”

Hyunjin panted when he came down from his high, shaking against Jeongin. “So good,” He mumbled in confirmation, his eyes drooping close and the alpha whining when he couldn’t figure out how to open them again. “T-tired.”

“Take a nap, baby boy,” Jeongin suggested, wiping his hand on the sheets before moving it to the back of Hyunjin’s head and massaging his hair. “I’ll clean you up, okay? Get you all warm and clean while you get a little more rested. It’s teamwork, don’t you think?”

“I-I can’t get my eyes to open,” Hyunjin finally confessed, giving up on trying and sinking further against Jeongin as he was fighting sleep, losing any composure that somehow had managed to slip through before. “They’re not listening to me.”

“Sleep,” The omega repeated, yet it didn’t sound forceful at all. It was an invite for Hyunjin to completely let go, to stop worrying about anything at all and just let Jeongin catch him whenever he was ready. “I’ve got you, pup.”

He didn’t get a chance to agree with it before he was swiped by sleep. Jeongin wiped him down and clumsily dressed him while he did, pressed another kiss to his forehead and then lifted him because the alpha wasn’t as built as most alphas and it was easy to carry him. 

Jeongin took him into his home and laid him down on his bed, tucking him in and pressing another kiss to his forehead. He couldn’t help but think it was cute how Hyunjin got so tired whenever they played, showing exactly how much he was into it that it exhausted him like that. 

“My pretty boy,” He cooed, sitting next to him for a moment and mentally preparing himself for his next client. He didn’t feel like having another session at all; he just wanted to cuddle up with Hyunjin and protect him from any danger. “Please sleep well.”

Before he left he pressed a plushie into Hyunjin’s arms, the boy humming and clutching it tight when Jeongin had cuddled (and maybe humped) it often enough for his scent to be soaked into it. 

He felt distanced with his next appointment, didn’t exactly hate the way the alpha was arching as he tickled him but couldn't stop himself from thinking it would be way better if it was Hyunjin’s squirming and writhing away from his touch. 

When the alpha came he almost felt relieved, taking proper care of him after no matter what and checking if he was okay to go home before letting him, ducking away when the alpha tried to kiss him at the door. 

The omega almost felt giddy as he made his way back in the house; took a quick shower to get rid of the other scent and barely bothered to dry himself before slipping under the sheets with Hyunjin and shuffling forward until he could push his face into the alpha’s chest, taking in the cinnamon while he felt arms subconsciously wrap around him. 

It felt nice to be held, his senses automatically feeling protected just because it was an alpha on him. He was tired from working all day, so he barely even noticed when he fell asleep to join him. 

Hyunjin held him closer and Jeongin nuzzled deeper the longer they were asleep, trying to be as close together as they could even when they didn’t acknowledge it. The alpha did momentarily wake up, noticing the boy in his arms and nuzzling his face into his hair before he fell asleep with a soft smile on his face. 

+

They slept until the next morning, Jeongin waking up first and groaning softly as he peeled out of the tight hold, moving up and brushing Hyunjin’s hair back from his forehead, placing a kiss on the now exposed skin. 

He got up from the bed gently so it wouldn’t move enough to wake him and went into the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for the two of them. He was cursing himself in the back of his head for giving into his omega instincts so much. 

Yet he still put down the food on opposite sides of the table and went back to his room. Still placed his lips on Hyunjin’s and massaged his scalp while telling him to wake up in a soft voice. 

Jeongin still chuckled when Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered open and he looked a little confused, whined softly and reached up his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Goo morn’ng,” He mumbled, still trying to find his voice and quickly readjusting. “Did you sleep with me?”

When the omega nodded a soft smile grew on his face, lifting himself to sit and wrapping his arms around Jeongin, whining once more when he didn’t want to get up, wasn’t ready to let go of the warm bed yet. 

And Jeongin gave him time to wake up, brushed his fingers through his hair and held his face when Hyunjin pouted, greeting him sweetly and asking a few simple questions to hold a nice conversation. 

Once Hyunjin was ready to come out he was still clinging to Jeongin, pressing against him in a tight hug and hiding his face in his neck. “I-I’m sorry for asking, but when is your heat?” He wondered. “You smell a little different.”

“Should be sometimes next week,” Jeongin sighed, pulling back from the hug and leaning up to kiss Hyunjin gently. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, I’ll be just fine.”

“Is your alpha gonna help you?” Hyunjin worried, his eyebrows furrowed at how casual Jeongin was being about something he viewed as one of the most difficult things. “I’ve never seen them before, a-are they gonna be there for you?”

Jeongin smiled, reaching out so he could hold his face again. “I don’t have an alpha, silly,” He denied, brushing his thumb over his face out of habit. “But I’ll be alright, it’s not my first one.”

Hyunjin’s frown only deepened, tears starting to build in his eyes. “I don’t want you to be all alone,” He sniffled softly, looking down when he was embarrassed by how upset he got about this. “Y-you’re going to be crying out and- and nobody will hear you.”

“Why are you getting so sad over this, baby?” Jeongin asked, pouting slightly himself when the alpha got so upset, not liking the tears shining in his eyes. “I’m gonna be fine, hm? I have my toys and things to help me out.”

“But still,” Hyunjin whispered, his voice breaking up every now and then with sadness and a tear finally running down his cheek and staining his face with a wet trail.. “What if you hurt yourself and nobody can help you?”

The younger would accuse him of just trying to get in his pants if he couldn’t see the genuine worry on his face. “Would you feel safer if I let you help me?” He asked, the question was so so wrong, he didn’t have any values around Hyunjin anymore. “I can’t be dominant when I’m in heat, it won’t be any fun for you.”

“I don’t want it to be fun,” Hyunjin pouted, wanting a kiss but not knowing if Jeongin was okay with that right now, cherishing the hand on his face instead. “I wanna be there for you cause I-I care about you.”

“Alright,” Jeongin sighed, realising that otherwise the alpha would just keep being worried and the distressed scent would cloud his house too much. “But once you’re here, you can’t leave. You need to stay until my heat is done. Got it?”

“That’s okay,” The alpha nodded, swallowing his whine when Jeongin’s hand slipped off of his face to return at his side. “I like spending time with you, even if you’re gonna be submissive. I don’t mind.”

Jeongin blushed at that. “I’ve never really been submissive in front of someone else,” He confessed, feeling unfairly shy and having trouble talking about the subject. “Sorry if I’m not… cute enough, or something like that.”

“You’ll be perfect,” Hyunjin denied, just happy that he got Jeongin to let him help with his heat. He leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together. “Please call me as soon as you can when you feel your heat coming in.”

“Okay,” Jeongin rasped, his voice refusing for a little as he shyly stepped forward and pushed his face into Hyunjin’s neck, sighing softly. “I made us breakfast, because you were so good for me yesterday.”

Hyunjin hummed, wrapping his arms around Jeongin and pulling him close. “I’m not very good at being all alpha, but I’ll try for you.” He promised, turning his head to the side to kiss his hair. 

“You’re good enough for me,” The omega mumbled, lightly nipping at his neck and Hyunjin noticing a sudden boost of strawberry in the air. “Can we play, maybe? Free of charge.”

“We need to eat breakfast first,” Hyunjin pressed, twitching a little when Jeongin started gently sucking at the skin, pushing closer against the alpha and growing more urgent with his movements. “Innie, we need to.”

“Not really,” Jeongin panted, opening his mouth to kiss him, starting to bite every now and then as well. He didn’t know why he suddenly got so desperate even when he wasn’t in heat yet. “Please? I really want to try this thing with you. We can eat after.”

“Jeongin,” He said sternly, pushing him back with a frown on his face. “I don’t want to play, I’m not in the mood.”

The omega pulled back, looking up at him with big eyes and red cheeks, biting his bottom lip where it had been slicked with his own spit. “I-I’m sorry,” He apologised, collecting himself as much as he could. “Sorry, let’s eat.”

+

He should’ve noticed. Shouldn’t have pushed himself. He shouldn’t have forced himself to finish his last appointment. He should have noticed that morning when he felt awfully groggy and where he had just wanted to stay in his bed. 

But now he had just managed to push the last alpha out of the door quickly and sink to his knees immediately after, panting and his slick starting to seep through his underwear. He was weak and helpless, he hated it.

“Come on,” He encouraged himself, pushing up to stand on his weak legs and grabbing onto the wall for support, stumbling forward. It didn’t make sense for the hallway to be so long, starting to cry softly when he kept almost tripping. “P-please.”

Slick was starting to trickle down his legs, sinking through his knees again while shaking. He needed to get to his phone, that was all. He didn’t even think about how dangerous it was to leave the door open as he crawled forward. 

At one point he just started sobbing, almost giving in on the urge to curl up on the floor but being motivated at the thought of Hyunjin close. He cried out for the alpha softly, mewling and sounding so disgusting when he begged. This isn’t who Jeongin wanted to be. 

It took a while, but he finally managed to make his way to the couch, grabbing his phone and rolling onto his back, feeling like he was going to pass out as his vision wobbled while searching for Hyunjin’s contact. “Please.”

The alpha picked up the phone and he started sobbing again from pure happiness, almost hyperventilating with relief. He was so proud of himself, told himself he did so good for making it all the way there. “I need you here, please. M-my heat.”

Hyunjin gasped softly, rustling immediately coming from the other side of the line. “Don’t open the door for anyone, I’ll come through myself. I’m so proud of you, baby. You did so good calling me.”

Jeongin kept drifting in and out of consciousness while he could hear Hyunjin run on the other side of the phone, happy that he at least had proof that he wasn’t all alone. “It hurts,” He whispered, clutching his stomach and shivering violently. “Please hurry.”

“Can you finger yourself for me, sweetheart?” Hyunjin asked, out of breath due to his running and ignoring the sharp sting of pain in his side. “Just need to be filled up a little, hm? It’ll feel so good.”

He was silent for a moment and then Jeongin whined into the phone, slowly working two of his fingers inside himself and hearing the way his slick was moved in wet sounds. “O-oh, that’s nice.”

“Get yourself all opened up so alpha can knot you as soon as he gets there, yeah?” He suggested, getting close to Jeongin’s home but knowing omegas had forgiving holes when in heat. “You’re being incredibly good for me, so strong.”

Jeongin sniffled into the phone when he started crying once more. “I miss you,” The younger croaked, Hyunjin’s heart breaking as he sped up even more and almost walked into the door. “Need to get to my nest.”

The alpha opened up the entrance with urgency, locking it and then rushing through to his home, meeting the mess that was Jeongin. The boy had only pulled his boxers down far enough to be just past his ass and make it accessible and his face was close to the phone. His face was scrunched up as he worked three fingers inside himself, his face wet with tears and sweat while his slick leaked everywhere. 

Hyunjin was quick to sink down on his knees next to him, the strawberry almost making him choke. “Alpha’s here now, baby. You’re safe with me,” He promised, putting his hands under his body and lifting him into a bridal carry. “Is your nest in your room?”

Jeongin reached up his hand to gently touch Hyunjin’s face, gasping softly. He had just needed to confirm that the alpha was really there and that he wasn’t imagining someone else having the pretty face. He nodded once he processed the question, sagging against Hyunjin and sighing once more.  
Gentle as possible, Hyunjin lowered him on his bed, reaching down and taking off the slick stained underwear for him, coming up to kiss his lips gently. “Is your nest safe enough like this?” He wondered, moving to hover over him entirely and encasing him in his pheromones. 

Nodding, Jeongin curled his hands up on his chest, constantly whining softly while Hyunjin shrugged out of his clothes as quick as possible. Jeongin needed to be knotted, and that was one thing he could do flawlessly. 

He didn’t even need to ask before Jeongin was spreading his legs, moving his head to the side when the increase of strawberry made him shy. The alpha positioned himself at his entrance and he tensed for a second only for his heat to force him to relax. 

Soon enough he couldn’t move. He couldn’t fight how his senses told him to submit fully to the alpha and could only stay in this exact position. “Do you want my knot, baby?” Hyunjin asked, starting to thrust and trying to get to his orgasm quickly so he could help Jeongin out, his pace still messy and inexperienced but at least /better/.

Jeongin could only whine, his body shaking with the thrusts as he reached his spaghetti arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss way too gentle. “Please,” He mumbled against his lips. “Want it.”

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” Hyunjin promised, the strawberry driving him to his climax insanely fast and having it be positive for once, thrusting a few more times before he pushed his knot in and locked the two of them together, capturing his lips once more. “There we go, so pretty for me.”

The omega kept a hand on his stomach as he got pumped full with cum, finally feeling his head clear a little and mumbling little apologies. “M sorry, ‘m so disgusting like this.” He sniffled. 

“You’re beautiful,” Hyunjin denied, brushing his fingertips over his face to ground him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his nose like Jeongin had done. The omega sighed deeply. “Even if you don’t like yourself like this, I will always do.”

Jeongin pulled him down until their foreheads connected, closing his eyes and feeling relieved as he allowed himself to be embraced by the sweet cinnamon scent once more. “Thank you for being here.”

“Of course,” The alpha smiled, letting their foreheads stay like that even if the strawberry was overwhelming him, he would give Jeongin everything he had if it meant he could be more comfortable. “I love you.”

He tensed, pushing Hyunjin back a little and searching his face with wide eyes, the knot inside him just starting to deflate to only stress him out more. “You love me?” He asked, knowing that reaction was terrible.

“I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologised, but he didn’t want to draw back from the strawberry too much when it grew stronger and more sour. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Just enjoy your heat, yeah?”

Jeongin was about to protest so they could talk about it more, but Hyunjin pulled out and quickly moved down to put his mouth on his hole, licking up the slick and his cum as it dripped out slowly. 

“Hyunjin, please,” Jeongin begged, reaching down to tangle his hand in his hair and pulling lightly in an attempt to grab his attention. “We need to talk about this when I can still think, come on.”

And it wasn’t fair for Hyunjin to be so good with his mouth, to eat him out so good that he got dizzy and he slowly faded into another wave of heat, his hand tightening in Hyunjin’s hair. “N-no! Hyunjin!”

The alpha drowned out the sound, licking up the slick when the amount grew thicker as his heat built up once more. He squinted away his tears and instead pushed his legs up, feeling guilty about it when Jeongin started begging for his knot again.

He didn’t enjoy it all that time when he fucked his knot into him and pumped him full with his cum, tears building in his eyes again as he connected their lips. “I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have done that when you said no.”

Jeongin brought his hands up to hold Hyunjin’s face quickly, bringing him down for another kiss with a sense of urgency. “I love you too,” He whispered, leaning up for yet another peck. “If you just let me talk about it before this, you wouldn’t be so sad now. You’re lucky you’re good with your mouth.”

Hyunjin laughed wetly, his eyes turning into crescents as he did so and resting their foreheads together once more as he sobbed for a moment in relief. “I’m lucky for many reasons.”

“I think I should be good for a little,” Jeongin said, his face starting to flush when he realised how he had acted a few moments ago. “I hope I didn’t bother you.”

“Not at all,” Hyunjin denied, kissing his cheeks one by one so that the younger couldn’t help but avert his gaze, looking down to avoid his insistent eyes. “You were very cute, all whiny for my knot.” 

The younger suddenly looked Hyunjin right in the eyes, forcing a cocky smile on his face and quickly grabbing a hold on his chin. “Don’t act like you don’t love it when I make you whine for me instead, mutt.”

With a squeal, Hyunjin hid his face behind his hands, his knot still locking them together and making it impossible for him to hide properly. “You can’t say stuff like that when I’m still inside.”

“It’s not my fault you’re such a horny alpha who can’t wait to knot me,” Jeongin teased, gently grabbing his wrist and stroking his thumb over the skin. He was so proud of Hyunjin for holding his composure even when he knew he was having trouble even trying to find a set pace of thrusts. “Won’t my pretty alpha show me his cute little face?”

Hyunjin hummed in denial, pressing his hand against himself tighter so it wouldn’t just be pulled away. “No,” He replied, shaking his head. “You made me all embarrassed, you’ve lost face seeing privileges.”

Jeongin made another plan, clenching around Hyunjin when he was just starting to deflate and forcing a noticeable shiver. “I need you to knot me again, alpha,” The omega pretended to plead, watching Hyunjin immediately draw back his hand and flicker his eyes over his face. “There’s my beautiful baby.”

“You tricked me!” Hyunjin pouted, figuring it was useless to go back to hiding now and instead pulling out with a slight flinch because his cock had gotten so sensitive from knotting twice. “You’re so mean.”

“As if you don’t like it when I’m mean,” Jeongin teased, taking a shirt from his bedroom floor and using it to wipe away the slick, Hyunjin whining when he disregarded the cum as well. “I’m sorry puppy, I know you wanna breed me.”

Hyunjin growled, leaning forward and biting the opposing side of his mating gland, wanting to claim him some way without actually needing to bond them. “Mine?” He asked after looking so sinfully innocent. 

Jeongin smiled, brushing his hand over his face gently and nodding. “Yours,” He confirmed, Hyunjin’s face lighting up with happiness as he panted softly in excitement. “Wanna be boyfriends?”

The alpha nodded frantically, trying to catch his lips and missing at first before he tried again and did it properly, pushing the plush together in a pleasant exchange, Jeongin taking his bottom lip between his teeth to suck on it softly before he let go. “You’re not joking?”

“I’m not,” Jeongin denied, pressing a kiss to his lip now that he bit it. “I have feelings for you, I realised a while ago. When I came to help you in rut, that’s when I decided I should accept it. You’re so perfect; always so sweet and thoughtful while also so pretty.”

“Oh wow,” Hyunjin sighed in relief, closing his eyes when he was shy again, figuring looking away just wouldn’t do. “I have feelings for you too, b-but it’s too humiliating to explain why, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, darling,” He shushed, shifting a little and wiping away the slick that had already come back with his fingers, holding up the digits. “I want you to try not to say sorry unless I ask you too, okay?”

Hyunjin nodded in understanding, curiously eyeing his hand and trying not to let it show how bad he wanted it. “I’ll try for you.” He said, even adding a small bow. The alpha just wanted to taste the slick again.

“Good boy,” Jeongin praised, reaching out his hand and tapping his lips twice. Hyunjin darted his tongue out to lick up the slick, but remained waiting aside from that. “This is your treat, baby, open up.”

The alpha immediately did, wrapping his mouth around the fingers and collected all the slick. Weaved his tongue between and around the digits as he looked at Jeongin innocently again, through his eyelashes and wanting to see if he was doing good. 

Jeongin reached out his free hand to tangle in Hyunjin’s hair, brushing through the strands as he started thrusting his fingers in his mouth, enjoying the way the alpha gagged when he pushed too far. “Such a good mutt.”

His eyes teared up a little from the gagging and Jeongin smiled, pulling his fingers out to watch how Hyunjin pouted and wiping the fingers on his cheek. Hyunjin lolled his tongue out of his mouth, panting happily.

“I’m getting another wave of heat soon, are you okay with taking care of me?” Jeongin checked, still massaging his scalp gently and leaning down to press a few pecks to Hyunjin’s wet lips. “I can take care of myself, so don’t worry about that.”

“Wanna do it,” Hyunjin whispered, concentrating on going back to being a little more dominant, trying to call back his alpha instincts so he could properly help him. “Can take care of my omega.”

+

Hyunjin was nervous and excited. Jeongin had tied him down on the table, completely taking away any way to move from him except from wiggling his toes and fingers and turning his head. 

Jeongin told him he never did this scene with someone before, that it was just how special Hyunjin was that he got to try it. The omega was holding a cat toy in hand; a relatively long stick with soft feathers at the bottom of it. 

To make it worse, Jeongin was wearing black lingerie that barely covered anything. Thigh highs connected to his panties with thigh garters and his cock poking out at the top. He looked hot, no denying it, and Hyunjin was going a little crazy. 

As soon as Jeongin started running the toy over his body he started squirming, his fingers tensing when he wanted to try to move away. He was promised a reward if he endured all of it. It didn’t stop him from whining loudly. 

“Calm down,” Jeongin shushed, teasing it over his side so that Hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from squinting his eyes shut and crying out again, panting heavily when Jeongin pulled back the toy. “You look like you’re about to cum already, baby.”

“Feels weird,” Hyunjin sniffled, opening his teary eyes to look at the omega, confirming he was there briefly. He wanted to hold his hand, but he couldn’t reach up his arm to do so. “S good, b-but frustrating.”

Jeongin chuckled, disregarding the toy and putting his hands on his sides instead, moving his fingers to tickle him on both sides, Hyunjin letting out one long whine and heaving in breaths when he ran out of air. 

“P-please!” He begged, twitching and pulling on his restraints. He wanted to do something, to touch somewhere. Hyunjin needed to grab onto something for support, the table against his fingers wasn’t enough. “A-ah, please.”

“I’m having so much fun though,” Jeongin mused, running his nails up and down his ribs to see how he tried to twist away again. HIs breath was shuddering and his hands were shaking. “Do you really wanna ruin my fun?”

“No,” The alpha denied, tears finally rolling down his face when the words hit harder than they were supposed to. He hated himself for constantly doing that, for taking words harder than he needed to. “W-why would you ask me that?”

“Oh, darling,” He cooed, stopping his tickling to instead roam his flat palms over his chest. “I wasn’t being serious. You’re the reason I’m having so much fun, hm? Can’t you smell it with that cute little nose of yours?”

Hyunjin took a shy sniff from the air, noticing how ridiculously sweet the strawberry had gotten. It was an indication of Jeongin being turned on, yet also held love. It was almost as if Hyunjin learned how to breathe again, relaxing when the scent was so positive. He was doing good.

The younger unclipped his garters, putting them away and taking off the panties, his slick soaked into them. “Open your mouth,” He demanded, Hyunjin doing as told and squealing when the panties were shoved on his tongue. “There we go.”

With a soft moan and big eyes, Hyunjin started sucking on the panties the best he could, wanting to collect the slick worked into it. It was a nice reminder of how good he was doing as well, the scent right in his face. 

It seemed like Jeongin had given up on tickling him, gently rubbing over his tummy while maintaining eye contact with Hyunjin. “Are you ready to keep going now, pup?” He asked, teasing his fingertips over his stomach but making sure it didn’t tickle too much, Hyunjin nodding.

Jeongin offered him another smile as he climbed up on the table himself and put his legs on either side of Hyunjin, reaching back and sinking down on his cock. Hyunjin made a few panicked noises, trying to speak but muffled by the panties. 

“Don’t worry baby, I stretched before,” He soothed, bottoming out almost too easily when he had grown used to taking Hyunjin. “Good boy, just taking what I give you. You’ve been trained so well.”

He put his hands on Hyunjin’s chest, using it for leverage as he pushed himself up on his cock. When he sank back down it got the alpha to cry again, probably heard outside with how loud he was. Jeongin grinned, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“Cutie,” He praised, straightening up and setting a pretty regular pace with his hips, watching Hyunjin struggle to try and get out of the restraints once more. “So /needy/”

The alpha whined, choking on the panties when he breathed in too harshly and Jeongin chuckling before reaching forward and taking the lingerie out of his mouth. He was still wearing his thigh highs, noticing how Hyunjin’s eyes flickered to them every so often. 

Jeongin gave in, reaching out to undo the buckles that held down his wrists and upper arms and the older immediately letting them go up to hide his face. He growled, taking Hyunjin’s wrists and forcing them away. “I don’t remember giving you permission to move.”

Hyunjin pouted, sniffing the air again to notice there still weren’t any traces of negativity, the affection had only grown stronger when Jeongin couldn’t stop thinking about how cute he was. “M sorry, Innie.”

“It’s alright, baby,” Jeongin shushed, moving Hyunjin’s hands to his waist and letting them go there, the alpha grabbing on gently. He moved his own hands back to rest on Hyunjin’s chest. “Just don’t do it again.”

The alpha nodded, subconsciously squeezing his waist whenever he sank down and then loosening his grip whenever he raised them. “Can I cum?” He asked, Jeongin raising his eyebrows at him. “Please?”

“Go ahead,” The younger cooed, taking him in all the way and purposefully clenching around him, Hyunjin’s whimpers getting so high pitched that his throat couldn’t reach the octave anymore. “Good boy, filling me up so well, hm?”

Hyunjin’s legs shook heavily when he was still bound down by them and he couldn’t move them around, sobbing when it felt too good and Jeongin leaning forward to kiss him softly, pressing their lips together with gentle movements. 

Reaching between them, Hyunjin wrapped his hand around Jeongin’s cock, trying to jerk him off the best he could with his shaky hands, wanting to pay back the gesture and doing so with clumsy movements. “W-wanna make you cum.”

“You think you can?” Jeongin teased, even if he was actively leaking over his hand and letting out soft breathy moans. “I do.” He gave in himself, sitting up so Hyunjin would be able to see what he was doing.

The alpha tried to do it the same way he would jerk himself off, blushing and unable to take his gaze away from Jeongin’s face when he tilted his head back and had an open mouthed smile on his face. 

He started riding on Hyunjin’s sensitive cock again, bucking into his hand while doing so and trying to get to his own orgasm. “Stick your tongue out,” He instructed, the alpha not even questioning it as he lolled his tongue out and had his mouth open. “Good, you look pretty like that. I wanna make you cry.”

Jeongin reached one of his hands out, closing Hyunjin’s mouth and supporting one side of his face as he struck him across the face on the other side. The alpha squealed and squeezed Jeongin’s cock on accident. “Why’d you hit me!”

“Cause you’re too pretty,” Jeongin mocked, holding his jaw and squeezing hard enough so that Hyunjin had to open his mouth to relieve some of the pressure. Hyunjin got even more confused when the omega spat on his face, trying to aim for his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. “So beautiful.”

“I wanna mate with you,” Hyunjin sighed, which was definitely the weirdest thing he could’ve said in that moment, yet also somehow managed to make it so fitting. “I want you to be mine. Mating season is almost done a-and I don’t want to wait another year.”

“Are you sure?” The younger asked, slowing down his stroking. “You’ll have to be with me forever, y’know? There won’t be any possibility to run.” He was trying to scare Hyunjin away, he didn’t find himself worthy of such a good mate.

Hyunjin nodded, a happy smile growing on his face when he didn’t receive immediate rejection. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone, even people I was with for years,” He confessed. “I just wanna be with you at any second of the day, b-being mated would make it feel like I am.”

“Okay,” Jeongin smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly. He gave in easy, because he was scared. He feared that this was the only chance at a good mate he’d ever get. “You wanna do it now or do you want it to be more special?”  
The alpha didn’t answer, leaning forward and sniffing around for his mating gland. He wanted to make sure it would be a pretty mark, needed Jeongin to feel proud when showing it off. “Every moment with you is special.”

Jeongin was about to speak but was cut off by a noise when Hyunjin bit down without warning. He expected it to hurt, but instead it felt insanely good, finally spilling over Hyunjin’s tummy. 

It also led to him immediately realising the bond was good. With mismatched bonds it was painful, he knew that from his friends who had fallen victim to it. His just felt good, the dull throbbing when Hyunjin pulled away and licked over the remains of blood. “Good?”

“So good,” Jeongin cooed, more as a praise for Hyunjin than an establishment of the situation. He kissed the alpha once more, biting his lip softly. “Now I’m yours, hm? No need to worry about other alphas now.”

+

Hyunjin knew it was Jeongin’s job. Knew he should’ve expected this even though they were mated now. He felt bad about his thoughts of asking Jeongin to just stop. It wouldn’t be fair, in his mind.

But he could barely take it. Every time Jeongin would walk into his home smelling like another alpha it would break his heart a little. He got tired of scenting him every time after a while, didn’t feel like it when his instincts convinced him it didn’t have a purpose anyways. 

“C-can we talk?” He asked, when Jeongin came in smelling like rain and wood. He had to stop himself from gagging because of it, taking a few deep breaths and subconsciously pushing out his own pheromones. “It’s about your job.”

“I wanna quit,” Jeongin said, before he could even say anything about it. The omega looked exhausted, like he could go to sleep for five years and wake up while still being tired. “All these alphas are so annoying. I just want you and you only. Nothing is good enough for me besides you. I feel guilty because it’s like I’m cheating on you with every hour-long session. I feel so repulsed.”

The alpha sighed in relief, tearing up because he now knew for sure that his mate wouldn’t get angry with him. “I-I felt so guilty for wanting to ask you to stop,” He sniffled, his face contorting and Jeongin rushing over to hold it. “It hurt so much every time I knew you were with someone else and I couldn’t say anything about it.”

“Poor thing,” The younger sighed, bringing Hyunjin in to push his head against his chest. “You should tell me when things bother you, even if I may not agree with them we can always find a way to solve it.”

“What are we gonna do with all your rooms and all the clients?” Hyunjin worried for him, not wanting all the concepts and places that Jeongin had put so much effort into going to waste. “Won’t they be angry with you?”

“They had already started to leave,” Jeongin shrugged, scattering a few kisses onto his hair. “They noticed the mark and how I didn’t seem as passionate about it anymore, it’s hard to fake it when my heart is somewhere else.”

“I had an idea,” The alpha whispered, head laid to his side so it would still be audible, answered with a soft hum as a gesture for him to continue speaking. “W-we could maybe make videos together, so you can still use your rooms a-and you still have a job.”

“You’re so smart,” He praised, pressing more kisses to his hair and squeezing him in his arms gently. All he wanted was to comfort Hyunjin after he had mistreated him like that. “What a good idea, hm? Such a smart little pup.”

Hyunjin started giggling softly, happy that his idea was accepted so easy. He felt so loved whenever he was in Jeongin’s arms. It was his favourite place to stay. A place he preferred to call home over anything else. “I love you.”

Jeongin smiled, moving his hand to tangle in the hair on the back of his head and massaging his scalp. “I love you too, baby boy.” He whispered, feeling safe even though he wasn’t the one being held. He felt safe knowing he had someone to call his own.

+

Hyunjin was panting harshly against the mask, wishing to take it off but caring more about hiding his identity. It meant he couldn’t see Jeongin’s face when he was hidden by his own mask, still having that everlasting grin on his face. 

The alpha was sitting on his knees, at Jeongin’s feet while he held his face and made him look up. “Pretty boy,” He praised, running his thumb over his bottom lip. “You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?”

It was like all of Hyunjin’s senses had been turned off aside from Jeongin. Everything he did and everything he thought was focussed on the younger boy. He nodded, parting his lips for Jeongin to push in his thumb and for him to suck on it.

Jeongin smiled, pushing down on his tongue harshly to make him gag a little. “I love you.” Hyunjin said around the digit, words coming out muffled and almost inaudible. The omega heard it just fine, using his other hand to tangle in his hair and pulling his head back. 

“Whore,” He spat, drawing back his thumb to quickly close his mouth for him and striking him across the face. “I love you too.” 

They always picked the worst times to confess, but it was like it had become a sport. Hyunjin would make sure to say it when he was getting absolutely wrecked while Jeongin did it while he was hurting him. 

It worked for them, to treat each other so inhumane and then speak about the most human thing there was. Really, it was what kept them so connected at all times. 

Outside their sessions, Hyunjin would almost always be wearing Jeongin’s clothes, painfully addicted to the strawberry and often taking the omega’s belongings with him to nestle his nose into it.

How when they were cuddling and scenting each other gently they would talk about all the things Hyunjin would like for Jeongin to do to him and Jeongin would reply in dirty whispers how he wanted to work him into a blabbering mess. 

But Hyunjin especially loved being shown off in front of the camera. Jeongin didn’t let him read the comments, only read the positive ones out loud to him and making the alpha love it even more, behave even better in the next. 

And sometimes they filmed the aftercare as well. Like when Hyunjin had been in bondage for almost two hours and he wanted to make sure the audience knew that the rope marks needed to be checked for any burns. 

Or when they did wax play and he wanted to show how to clean it off of Hyunjin’s sensitive skin without hurting him, the alpha shivering as he peeled off the bits and pieces of wax while he just laid there and closed his eyes. 

Sometimes it got a little too much for Hyunjin and he’d need to take a break, needed to pull Jeongin down for a moment and hide his face in his neck, just so he could breathe him in and calm down slowly.

Jeongin edited the videos himself and Hyunjin would watch along with him, sitting in his lap or watching over his shoulder as he checked the videos. Each of them would wear one earbud, Hyunjin flustered at hearing Jeongin speak so filthy again and hearing his own moans. 

It would usually end up with Hyunjin fucking Jeongin while the omega laid on the table, constantly asking if he was doing good when he was always desperate to please his mate. He would receive kisses any time he did well. 

Even though their relationship had been built on sex, it had grown into much more. Into them being unable to live without each other and them needing to at least have a hint of the other’s scent close. It was good. 

Things had turned out for both of them, even if they didn’t live according to the stereotypes the world had set for them. They didn’t need it.


End file.
